Oliver - Green with envy of Felicity's date
by Gin2a
Summary: Oliver is so jealous of Dean, Diggle has to stop Oliver from exposing himself to a room full of people to kill Felicity's date. Not as much Supernatural as I intended but I'm sure it will get there. I hope you enjoy.


Crossover Fanfic, Arrow and Supernatural

**Oliver** had started to date Sara and he knew it would hurt Felicity but what he didn't know was how much it would hurt him to see her with someone else.

It was the night of the Queen's valentine's day gala, Oliver was already in the ballroom with Sara, mingling and attempting polite conversation, but something was missing. Felicity. He wasn't sure she would come, not alone, not now that he was with Sara and Barry was still in a coma. The night wasn't going to be the same without her. He was used to seeing her and she saved him from long conversations with people he had no interest in talking to.

That's when he looked up. He saw her. More beautiful than ever I an emerald green floor length dress. It made her eyes, her skin, her hair, shine. Maybe, maybe she was wearing the green as a message to him. Maybe he was just imagining it. She was gorgeous. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, she wasn't even wearing her glasses tonight and when she turned he could see that the dress was open all the way down her back. His breath caught in is throat. What was she doing do him.

That is when he noticed. The sight snapped him out of his revere so quickly he was surprised the crowd of people around him didn't notice. There she was standing in the entrance talking to Diggle with a man at her side. Not even just at her side though, he was close to her, to close. He had his hand pressed to the small of her back, the naked area of her spine that he found himself wanting to touch so often, and here was a man that he had never seen, never even heard of, touching her there. The rage that overcame him was instant.

He made his way briskly towards them. Sara, noticing the change in him was fast in tow. He arrived beside Diggle, "Felicity, I'm glad you came. I didn't realise you would be bringing someone", Oliver interjected into their conversation.

"A date Oliver, I brought a date. It should not surprise you, by invitation was plus one you were well aware of that," looking to his side she added coolly, "Hello Sara, you look beautiful, not that you don't always look beautiful, but tonight in particular."

Clearing his throat Dead spoke for the first time, "Lissy, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Before she could utter a word Oliver hisses, "Lissy?" quietly into her ear.

"Dean," she spoke up, "this is Oliver Queen, my boss, and his girlfriend, Sara." Turing to indicate Dean, who was dressed in a well-fitting black tux, she had insisted on the full penguin, much to his disgust, but she was an old friend and he would do it for her. He was dashing and rugged and gave off an air of manliness and determination; she had always found it sexy. "This is Dean, my date."

"Nice to meet you," Dean said strongly and held out his hand to Oliver. Both men shook, stronger and longer than needed. It was like watching then arm wrestle in the middle of the party, Felicity thought. It was Sara's turn to interject, "Nice to meet you too," politely she turned to Oliver, "Oliver we should go, um, mingle."

"And we should dance," Dean said looking straight into Felicity's eyes, "This is our song."

The song that was playing was Daniel Beddingfield's 'If you're not the one'. She thought that may be a little over the top but she went with it.

Dean lead her onto the dance floor and away from her friends, in particularly Oliver, who despite Sara's suggestion to leave was still standing there, his eyes a mixture of hurt and rage, jaw tightly sealed and opening and closing his fist as if expecting to find an arrow in it momentarily.

**Felicity** and Dean reached the dance floor, he spun her around expertly, they had been dancing together for years and she was less clumsy around him than other people. He had her left hand in his right and was trailing his left hand softly up and down her bare back, sending small electric pulsed coursing through her body. She absentmindedly played with the nape of his neck with her right hand as they danced.

She could feel eyes on her while they danced, not his eyes, which were on her obviously, but other eyes too, eyes from various people in the room, she could almost hear their thoughts, what is an IT girl doing with a man like him, and more importantly, what is he doing with her. Most of all she could feel Oliver. She tried to block him out, to ignore the stares, but she couldn't. She knew she had hit a never when she introduced him as her boss and not her friend, _good, _she thought, _maybe it's time you know what it feels like. _

She and Dean carried on dancing for what seemed like hours. It had been years since they had done this. They grew up as friends, his fathers', father and her mothers', farther had been part of the same organisation. She didn't know much about it, but it always seemed to link their two families.

"So, Lissy, what's' up with you and this Oliver guy?"

His question took her by surprise. She could feel herself starting to blush, "nothing," she answered him flatly. "Well that didn't look like nothing to me, that guy looked like he wanted to kill me, not that he would stand a chance against all this, am I right?" he replied comically.

She laughed, louder than she thought she would, and tossed her head back. He was funny, he always had been, and it had been a long time since she had openly laughed like that. "Oh I don't now, he may surprise you."

**Oliver **had not been able to focus on anything or anyone since Felicity had walked in, and with that guy. Who is he? What is he doing with her? Diggle tried to focus his attention back on the party, but how could he. Not with the two of them dancing like that write in front of him. Oliver whispered into Diggles ear, "background check, NOW."

Oliver turned back to watch Felicity and Dean when Diggle started quietly, "Oliver, Dean is a friend of Felicity's, if she wanted a background check on him she would have done it herself. Besides I trust her. Look at her, she looks radiant."

Before he had even finished his though Diggle knew he had made a mistake.

"It's not her I don't trust, it's _this guy_. We don't know anything about him. It's my job to protect her.

Oliver looked at her, she was radiant, but she always looked like she was glowing a little to him. It was like the life just poured out of her, he was addicted to it.

"What do you want me to do Oliver, run background checks on all of her dates?"

"What?" it had never occurred to Oliver but Diggle was right, the word _all _hit him like a train. _All of her dates, _that implied more than one, more than this one, others. His world was shattering. Hundreds of thoughts running through his mind. Who were they, where did she meet them, what if one of them took her away from him?

Diggle could obviously see the look on Olivers face, he didn't have enough composure left to keep up his mask, he barely had enough restraint not to march over and kill this _Dean_ guy where he stood. That's when he heard it, a sound so failure to him, like water over rocks in a stream, like the feeling of the warm sun on his face, but he had never heard it like this. She watched as Felicity tilted her head back, her golden hair falling like a halo around her, and she laughed. A pure, perfect sound.

With that his last ounce of restraint faded into nothing. He was going to kill him. He was even more of a threat than the Count was, the count scared Felicity, she ran towards Oliver, this man, he was pulling her away.

With that Diggle leapt into action, half tackling Oliver and forcing him out of the room. "Go up stairs Oliver. Now," before you do something you will regret. "Oh, I won't regret killing him," Oliver replied. "Yes you will, you will expose yourself to a room full of people, they will arrest you, your family and company will fall apart and for what? Jealousy?" Diggle could see he was still not getting through to him. "She will never forgive you, for hurting her friend, you know how she feels about her friends Oliver, and for throwing away everything we have all worked for to keep your identity secret."

_Friend,_ the word cut like a knife, that's all he was to her, he had held her away for too long, how did he miss this?

"Go up to your room, take a minute, I'll tell Sara that you are not feeling well and I'll get her home."

"Thank you, Diggle, you are a good friend."

Oliver walked upstairs. Shaken, hurt. He didn't think it would cause him so much physical pain, he didn't know that he could be in so much pain, he thought that he had left that on the Island, but ut was nothing like this.

At that moment **Felicity **could feel that something was wrong. Oliver was gone, Sara was being ushered out by Diggle. Something was not right. She excused herself from Dean and went into the foyer. She could see Oliver stalking up to his bedroom. She followed him up. As she got to the landing she saw his door close. She knocked, "Oliver." There was silence on the other side of the door. "Oliver," she tried again. The first time he thought he had imagined it, his mind playing a nacty trick, the second time he wasn't so sure. He answered the door and sure enough, there she was standing in front of him. "Oliver, is everything ok?" she sounded worried.

All of a sudden he was angry with her, how could she do this ton him, how could she make him feel like this? "Shouldn't it be Mr. Queen, after all I am just your boss?" his answer was crisp but he couldn't help it.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you? Fine. Mr. Queen. I came to see if you needed technical support but I see now that it was a mistake, I'm going back to my date."

"Felicity. No. Wait."

"Whatever it is I don't wasn't to hear it Mr. Queen."

"Felicity please," he begged lightly touching her arm.

She turned to look at him, as angry as she was, even after everything he had put her through; when he said her name like that she melted.

"I," he paused, "I was going to kill him, I wanted to, Diggle had to stop me."

He looked sad, ashamed, and hurt in a way that she had never seen before. "Who, Oliver? Who did you want to kill?" Her voice was soft, gentle.

"Dean."

It was one word but it shook her entire world. "Why? Why would you possibly want to kill him? His name was not on your fathers list and he is a good guy, well relatively speaking, but his heart is always in the right place?" She was genuinely curious.

"He was touching you!" His words were soft but deliberate. "And then he made you laugh. I have never heard you laugh like that before. I. Couldn't. Stop. Myself."

The first thing to hit her was the shock? Was he really jealous? Did he even know how to be anymore? He did care about her, she knew that, but he was the one to move on, he was the one who told her that it would never be more than friendship between them, and now this.

"Oh for goodness sake Oliver, make up your mind!" He looked up at her, startled. "You are dating Sara, and befor her it was Isobell, and before her, it was Laurel and before her, it was the huntress and before her it was Laurel again, and beofore her it was Sara _again. _Make up your mind. You were the one who made it clear we would never be more than friends, and when I have a date you do this. You are acting like a child who has lost his toys."

She was furious, and taking in everything that she had said, she had every right to be. He walked across the room to her, "you are absolutely right. I have never felt anything like this before, I feel like a part of me is missing when you are not next to me. I miss the way you babble when you get nervous. I hate the thought of putting you in danger, but I hate the thought that you could be with anyone else. It physically hurts me. I can't keep doing this, and I know you can't. I'm sorry."

"You seem confused Oliver?"

"No, not confused, conflicted. I know how I feel about you, I have for a long time, but everyone I love gets hurt and I never, ever want to hurt you. I could never live with that."

"You said love, 'everyone you love gets hurt'?"

"I love you. No."

Felicity could no longer breathe. What was he doing? Did he or did he not lover her. He took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers, he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I don't love you, I am In Love with you."

Felicity gasped. Her ability to breathe returned just as le lowered his head and put his lips lightly onto hers. He knees began to give in, and in a millisecond he had his arms around her, holding her up and deepening their kiss. Their lips parted and his tongue was in her mouth. He tasted wonderful. It was bliss, pure perfection. And it was only ten thirty…


End file.
